miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 50
Update #50 - 06/14/2017 AI System Kythera now runs all AI on top of our optimized "animal" system. There will likely be some AI issues related to moving to the animal system that we will fix in future updates. Traps * Several types of traps have now been added to the game * All traps will be removed on a server restart (they are not base building items and can be placed anywhere) * Most traps are crafted, but some can also be found in the world * Some traps are destroyed when triggered * Some traps are disabled when triggered and need to be reset * To reset some traps requires an item in your inventory - flare trap, for example * Traps can be packed up and moved * Traps can be shot to damage, destroy, and trigger them * Some traps need a guide to be made Servers Adjusted default time so daytime lasts 6 hours (real time) and nights are only 1.5 hours. This change gives most players the experience to play during daylight hours in game. Server renters can still override the default times World Action System Players can now interact with many things in the world (more will be added in future updates). Some examples: * Drink from rivers (this will make you sick in a future update) * Search for rocks on the ground (depending on the terrain) * Search for sticks from specific bushes * Tearing rags from some cloth items * Searching vending machines for soda And a few more... Game * Optimizations to reduce server CPU usage by about 9% from prior versions * Slightly increased overall item spawn rates * Belt slot added to character's inventory - can be used to store some smaller equipment * Fix for flashlight on/off state getting out of sync between clients * Adjusted recoil screen shake * Helmets now provide head protection (amount varies based on the helmet) Map * Added a new Skyscraper exterior at the base of the tower in Hayward * Added a new underground carpark in Hayward with a connection tunnel to the sewer system * More map expansion to north of Brightmoor * Added new Orca Dam location in North Brightmoor region * Fixed a few minor level issues reported by players Items * Survivotron can be activated and listened to while it's in a belt slot (doesn't need to be the active weapon) * Fixed spelling of smoke grenades * Fixed squeegee spawn direction * Added MP5 style weapon * Added 10mm magazine for the MP5 weapon * Added rare M249 weapon - shoots 5.56 rounds * Added rare 100 capacity magazine for the M249 * Repair kits added * Large magazines may need to be unloaded more than once - each time will give you a max pile size of ammo * Reduced max pile size for 9mm rounds from 40 to 30 * Reduced max pile size for .22 rounds from 15 to 10 * New jackets added - 4 color variations * Yellow track pants added * Fixed survival knife not casting shadows * Katana added * Two new recipe guides added - Traps 1 and Traps 2 Base Building * Most base parts can now be upgraded from wood to plated - requires Sheet Metal in your inventory * Plated base parts have higher health than its wooden version * Plated base parts can be packed up and moved as a plated part * Larger bases can now last up to four weeks (was two weeks) Vehicles * Fuel and oil levels are restored on a server restart * Vehicles consume fuel and oil while their engines are running UI * Splash screen changed and Crytek copyright added * Two new belt slots added - used to store more utility focused items - handcuffs, Survivotron, rope, ... * Old video options is now broken into two tabs - Display and Graphics * A few more controls have been added to adjust display and graphics options * Many context menu options added to the Survivotron to control it * Added keybind to toggle HUD's visibility (useful for taking screenshots) * Updated wool glove icons to match in game models * Fix for favorite items not working in the server browser * Temperature bar will no longer be visible (will be added back in with a temperature system update) * Individual status bars will only be visible when they are at 99% or less (or above 1% for bad related stats) * Radiation and torpidity bars are now green when in the good range and proceed to red as they get worse Audio * Player death sounds now play * Added M249 sounds * Added bear trap sounds * Fixed Renegade 700 reload sound so it doesn't play server wide * Footstep sounds added for two-headed dog * Footstep sounds added for grey wolves AI * AI counts in the game have been increased * More AI spawn locations added * Fixed physics proxy issue on a couple of the AI * Hurt and death sounds now play Animations * Fixed skinning influence on the main character's toes * Altered punching so you are less prone to pass through walls * Removed procedural layer, which was causing vehicles to be pushed through terrain if sat on top of them * M40a5, Carlington, and Hunting rifle reloads had a polishing pass * MP5 animation set added * All clothing for the main character altered to stop clipping between layers * Crouching and walking with rifle caused hyperextension in the left arm. This is no longer the case * Change firemode sounds added * Leather jacket skinned * M249 animations added Textures and Materials * Updated campfire Hotfix #50a - 06/16/17 * MP5, 10mm magazine, 10mm ammo pile, and the bear trap will all spawn now * Slighly increased chance for the m249 and its magazine to spawn * Fixed coast guard hangars * Fixed "Favorite" on server browser favoriting the wrong server * Fixed client crash related to plot signs * Added a missing plated part's icon * Altered trap recipes so players now start with three traps * Fixed view distance issue with bases * Fixed missing door sounds for plated doors * Base parts can only be upgraded by clan members * Megaphone context menu will only appear when the item is equipped * Opened the gate from Clyde Hill to the new dam * Fixed looting issue where a corpse's jacket slots wouldn't be visible * Some new traps added to Trap guides 1 and 2 * Damage reduction from all helmets adjusted * Some Kythera AI fixes * Recompiled shader cache << Back to Update #49 | Proceed to Update #51 >> Category:Patch